


Seasons of Love

by leoperidot



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: (don't read if an implied anxiety/panic attack may trigger you), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Fluff, M/M, also the song was going to be tiny dancer by elton john, i think we're all glad it wasn't, please stay safe lovelies, posting this reminded me how many anon prompts in my ask box oops, sorry to anyone who has sent me a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoperidot/pseuds/leoperidot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt I got from an anon on Tumblr: "Jack sings to Crutchie when he's upset". Modern!AU fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seasons of Love

Jack was a very light sleeper. He could be awoken by the radio Crutchie played to get back to sleep late at night (he was prone to waking up in the middle of the night), by the hall light being turned on, even by birds in the early hours of the morning.

He was awakened this morning by the gasping sound of sobs trying too hard to be quieted coming from Crutchie’s side of the bed.

“Crutchie?”

There was a gasp.

“You okay?”

“‘M fine,” Crutchie whispered resolutely, tears edging into his voice.

“You don’t sound it.”

The sound hung in the air until every last ripple of every last sound wave had dissipated. Then, all of a sudden, there was another wracking sob.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he whispered, shaking his head and turning so he didn’t face Jack.

“Ssh, ssh. It’s okay. There’s nothing to apologize for.”

“But I woke you up!”

“I don’t mind.” Jack reached for Crutchie’s hand and gave it a firm squeeze. “Was it another nightmare?”

“Yeah,” he sniffed.

“I’m going to fight your anxiety,” Jack said in a soft voice, tracing his thumb on the back of Crutchie’s hand. “I’ll punch it in the face.”

Crutchie gave a small giggle to that.

Jack pulled himself closer to Crutchie and threw a protective arm around him.

“Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes,” Jack sang softly into Crutchie’s ear. He felt a small smile spread across the other man’s face. “Five hundred twenty-five thousand moments so dear. Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes. How do you measure, measure a year?”

The first time they had met, back in high school, it was because of this song. Jack had been sent on an errand by the drama teacher during an after-school rehearsal but had heard some beautiful voice echoing off the cinder-block high school walls.

He found where it was coming from, a couple hallways away and had stopped just around the corner and just listened. When Crutchie was done, he had stupidly blurted out “Why aren’t you in the musical?”

That’s when he actually saw who was singing. And realized.

It was embarrassing but wasn’t very bad in the grand scheme of things, considering it led him to meet Crutchie, which had definitely been a net positive.

“It’s time now to sing out, but the story never ends.”

Crutchie’s breathing was evening out. Jack could feel his boyfriend drifting off to sleep.

“Seasons of love.” He cut off the last note quickly and, propping himself up on an elbow, watched a drowsy smile appear on Crutchie’s face.

Jack leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Good night.”

It took Jack a short time to fall asleep, the same as to wake up.


End file.
